


Vanishing Point

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 七年級以來穩定交往以為未來能就這樣長相廝守的Stan與Kyle，在覺醒報告降臨那天發現一切和想像中截然不同。十二年級時沒能克服困難的分手，成年後還能捲土重來嗎？ABO: Beta Stan X Alpha KylePS. 有輕微提及Creek，但沒有登場。
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 12





	Vanishing Point

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Love You Too - Vansire

一手將桌面上的相框塞進紙盒裡時，Kyle還是禁不住嘆息。  
相框裡的照片是他與一家人的合照，他與弟弟Ike一同站在環手搭在他們肩上，笑得燦爛的父母。他三個月前才將這張照片擱上桌，如今收起這相框意味著打包的結尾，打包的理由則是——他被開除了。  
三個月前他興沖沖致電回家，告訴父母他正結束實習，正式被律師事務所錄用，還被賦以重任地接下了第一個大案子，朝飛黃騰達的律師生涯跨出第一步。沒想還不出半年，他就在法庭上犯了致命性錯誤，不只官司沒打成，還被法官勒令吊銷律師執照一年。  
如今，失去執照的他唯一選擇就是土灰灰地捲起舖蓋回家，另作打算。  
吊銷執照的始末他也沒臉跟父母說，就是那麼不湊巧的一天，他攜帶的抑制劑過期，正為案子忙的焦頭爛額的他完全沒察覺這件事情，也正是那麼湊巧的一天，法庭半數以上的陪審團與法官正巧都嗅見了他那逐漸脫韁的信息素，這一時大意差點造成誤判，暫時吊銷執照，而不是徹底斷送他的職業生涯已經算仁慈。  
再度嘆了口氣，他將數箱打包好的紙箱全運上了後車箱，與其他從公寓收來的行李堆在一起。  
連著三天兩夜，就這麼從費城開開停停，一路駛回南方公園。

「如果沒有概念，這年就近找點簡單的行政工作也行。」  
Sheila先替他燒了一手家常菜，拉了椅子在替他甄滿一杯酒的Gerald身旁坐下，雖然如今就業資訊大多已資訊化，父母還是將鄰近區域的徵才廣告全收起，摺好交給他。  
Kyle尷尬地笑了笑，低頭啜著Matzo ball湯。  
溫暖的雞湯令他的心情好轉了些，父母也心知他對被開除之事還耿耿於懷，兩人也沒再多問。否則以照以往，芝麻綠豆的小事都能讓Sheila嘮叨一整天。  
回到房裡，自小到大的房間早在離家後被父母整理成了客房，雖然只要提一聲，Gerald與Sheila無庸置疑會讓他住下，但兩人都以大方經濟支援他失業期間的困難，Kyle也沒打算久住打擾他們退休以後的清閒。  
他瀏覽著攤開在床上的徵才廣告，一面讀著Google與Linkedin的徵才布告，一個下午來，也投了三十幾封履歷。忙了一陣，抬頭一看窗外已近傍晚時分，這時他才想起回家的路上，小鎮看來改變不少，套上外套，他向父母打了個招呼，便出門上街閒晃。  
幾年下來州內的滑雪與觀光事業發展的蓬勃，雖然規模不大，鎮上卻多了不少店舖與餐廳。他在街上蹓躂，最後走到除了室內裝潢稍微翻修，卻改變不大的Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse。  
店裡忙碌的盡是生面孔，他點了杯黑咖啡，跟櫃台的咖啡師聊起天來，一聊之下才知道繼承店面的Tweek早搬離南方公園，和配偶Craig一同投資，在鄰近小鎮開了不少分店。  
Kyle對此不感意外，兒時的好友泰半大學時就各奔東西，這鳥不生蛋的小鎮實在沒什麼前途可言，到外州或大城市拓展新生活靠譜的多。  
他前腳正要跨出店面，迎面突然被一聲驚呼嚇掉了手裡的咖啡，一抬頭，發現朝他相反方向移動的是一襲筆挺西裝的Token。於是，在對方熱情的招呼下，Kyle拐回店裡，和Token敘起舊來。  
這背景雄厚的舊識，如今早已飛黃騰達，是好萊塢名製片公司的執行長，每年會排個一個月的空檔在亞斯本渡假，順道探望父母。像他這樣只要有網路何時何地都能工作的人，人在哪裡倒不重要，一身行頭也正像剛開完遠程會議似的。  
Token的平步青雲並沒有出乎Kyle的意料之外，令人驚訝的，是從他嘴裡得知Cartman和Stan一同在科羅拉多泉創了間搜尋引擎優化公司，問Kyle何不電話聯繫他們，求個職位。  
告別Token後，他用手機搜尋了公司資料，發現雖然是規模不到百人的小公司，卻營運的有聲有色，如今也邁入事業中的第二個年頭。  
這個消息當下讓Kyle五味雜陳，倒非向熟人投履歷有什麼尷尬，而是就算打開手機內的通訊錄，他也不確定是否能鼓起勇氣聯絡Stan。畢竟，當初他們草草分手後因怕尷尬，Kyle完全斷了和Stan之間的任何消息，接到大學入取通知書，沒多久他就搬到賓夕法尼亞去了。  
此時他盯著通訊卡上Stan發亮的圓形肖像發楞，這通訊資料被他封鎖了好幾年，上頭的照片仍是他們交往時兩人一起在國家森林露營時合照的。Stan的雙頰微微泛紅，笑得瞇起了眼，按下快門的時候，手還搭在他腰上。  
照片上的笑容在他心底帶起一陣暖意，他不自覺地莞爾，用指腹輕輕拂過Stan的臉龐。  
當初，若不是因為覺醒，至今他們或許仍是戀人，而不是七年以來沒搭上任何一句話的陌生人。  
他感傷地將通訊卡從螢幕上掃開，正打算重新將手機塞回外套口袋裡，音響裡發出的聲音卻讓他頓住了。  
「──Kyle？」  
他愣住了。  
他以為自己已經收起了通訊頁，卻意外觸發了手識偵測功能，自動撥打給了Stan。  
也不知為何，這不過是短短幾秒之間的事，Stan已經接起電話。  
Kyle拎起手機，通話的秒數正持續增加，沒有掛斷，他將手機貼在耳際，卻一時之間僵硬的不知如何是好。  
「是你嗎？」  
Stan的呼吸聲從電話的另一側傳來，他說話的速度很慢，好像生怕Kyle會突然掐斷電話似的。  
「呃……嗨。」腦袋一片空白，Kyle胡亂答應著。  
他們的詞句之間隔著很長的沉默，似乎彼此都能感覺到其中的尷尬，古怪的是雙方都堅持著沒有掛掉電話。  
「我回南方公園了。」Kyle也不知該說些什麼，又不願那沉默繼續持續下去，只好簡短告知了近況。  
「真的？」Stan的嗓音突然上揚，聽起來十分愉快。「要待多久？」  
「還不確定，至少到這周末吧。」  
「我去找你，等我。」  
還來不及回答，Stan就把電話掛斷了，連個時間跟地點都沒說。  
他知道科羅拉多泉開車到南方公園至少要一小時四十分鐘，但意識到Stan要過來還是讓他心跳加速，更不用說只是聽到對方的聲音，他的臉頰與握著電話的手就不稱職地開始發燙發麻。  
來來回回地在街上踱步，他盤算著當Stan現身時自己該說些什麼才好，手中的空紙杯不知不覺已被擰成了一條線，隨著時間逐漸逼近，他幾乎有些呼吸困難，甚至無意識之間到了史塔克池塘。  
在湖畔的長凳做下，他抹了抹臉，望著白橘交雜的乳色天空，難以置信至今他還為想著對方忐忑不已。  
Stan初次向他告白的地點就在史塔克池塘，那時他們才七年級。他們並肩坐在長凳上，在暑氣裡感覺到隔在彼此之間的空間在加速升溫，Stan率先在長凳上搭上他的手，偏過頭，用極小的氣音在他耳際說：我愛你，和我在一起吧。  
他杵在長凳上，雙頰像火焰噴過似的滾燙。然後他慢慢地轉向Stan，同樣用氣音回了一聲：好。  
他們在長凳上接吻，那天下午成了他們的第一次約會。  
直到分手，史塔克池塘都是他們慣例約會的其中一個地點。他們在倒映的湖面上擁吻，在綻放著紫色野花的草地上做愛，Stan甚至宣言他要在覺醒的那天標記Kyle。那時，他們還不曾認真看待未來即將降臨的生理分化。畢竟，相差不大的體格與身高一直像張保護傘似地蒙蔽著他們預測未來的能力。  
隨後他們先後收到覺醒的體檢報告，那兩張紙就像宣告著短暫蜜月時期的終結，不出半年，他在史塔克池塘的長凳上用顫抖的手送出「分手吧」的簡訊。  
直到如今，那段記憶依然就像發生在昨日一樣的鮮明……  
Stan奔來的步伐聲引起了Kyle的注意，還沒來得及回頭，他就已氣喘吁吁地扶膝站在長凳邊。「你怎麼會知道我在這裡？」雖然早已知道答案，Kyle仍問道。  
「就覺得你會來這邊。」  
手還貼在胸前，Stan慢慢平緩了呼吸，因奔跑脹的通紅的臉上滿是笑容。Kyle注意到他矮了自己一截。  
「你過的還好嗎？」他的嗓音親切，彷彿造成他們失聯的事件不曾發生過似的。  
「也就那樣吧……」Kyle偏頭，有些無奈。「我失業了。」  
詫異在Stan的臉上展開，他不自覺的收起身體，像是已準備好聆聽接下來的解釋。  
告訴Stan細節並不在Kyle原先的計畫內，但一見到對方的臉，還是忍不住說了下去。  
「我上法院時沒發現當天攜帶的抑制劑過期，差點搞砸，結果被吊銷執照一年。」  
Stan的唇動了動，似乎想對此回應些什麼，卻沒有繼續下去。他搓了搓緊貼的手心，問道：「現在呢？」  
「現在？今天才剛投了三十幾份履歷，總不可能賴在家裡白吃白喝一年吧」  
轉過身，Stan的神情霎時嚴肅起來。  
「來我們公司吧。」沒等他回覆，Stan又補上：「我們正好有空缺。」  
「……你不介意？」Kyle遲疑了片刻，望著他，問。  
Stan頓了一下。  
「介意的話我又怎麼會問。」  
「……但，」他原想說，『但我介意』，Stan緊繃的神情一眼就能讓人看出他在說謊，但謊言之後他對Kyle流露出的期望又十分真誠。  
「明天先到我們公司一趟吧，你可以先轉轉再做決定。」  
Stan將手探進他的郵差包裡，掏出名片塞進Kyle手裡，他的手指包覆在手心上時，Kyle的手禁不住顫抖了一下。

「你他媽是在逗我嗎？」  
才剛見到他，個人辦公室裡的Cartman就衝了出來指著他朝Stan大吼，這反應不猜也知道他有多反對Stan的提議。  
「這傢伙可是個Alpha，你以為我多少年的經營才讓這辦公室沒半點Alpha噁心的氣味？你當我是在搞笑嗎？」  
「你是在當著面告訴我這是間違憲歧視Alpha的公司嗎？」Kyle挑眉，冷冷地回答。「還有，別信口開河，你的公司只成立了兩年。」原先對Stan要他直接上工的提議他還覺得理虧，然而Cartman劈頭就朝他破口大罵的態度讓他大為光火。  
才剛感到沸騰的怒意從胸口往上衝，周圍的員工與Cartman倏地臉色大變。  
「Fuck you！先說了我才不會答應！！」Cartman朝他和Stan比出中指，大聲嚷嚷，一溜煙躲進了辦公室，並重重甩上門。  
Kyle愣了一下，注意到公司裡的職員的視線突然全集中在他身上，一旁的Stan也有些緊張地退開了些，他才意識到自己在動怒的瞬間釋放了Alpha信息素。他總以為成年後他變得比較能自我控制，看來Cartman激怒他的本事依然略勝一籌。  
他按耐下情緒，信息素的發散淡了些後，Stan鬆了口氣，恢復笑容招呼他到自己的座位上。  
「Stan Marsh你這天殺吃裡扒外的混帳！別以為你是個Beta就可以裝的沒事一樣，小心我開了你！！」Cartman用手指掰開辦公室中的百葉窗，隔著玻璃仍不放棄朝他們倆吼道。  
「開就開啊。」Stan不以為然地聳了聳肩，領著Kyle到他的座位。  
Stan的辦公桌坐落於開放式辦公室最靠落地窗的位置，一株波士頓腎蕨緊挨在他的座位旁，鐵灰色的隔板上貼滿了各色便利貼，桌面上除了各式文具用品還放著一隻FUNKO的麥斯·洛克坦斯基 。他拉了張椅子到辦公桌旁讓Kyle坐下，打開筆記型電腦。  
才剛點開公司網站，Cartman又開了門，用黃色大力膠帶在辦公室前貼了一條封鎖線，還不忘在門口掛了一張「Alpha與狗不得入內」的標示，Alpha後頭還用簽字筆插入了「猶太人」。  
「他在網路上訂的，今天第一次用。」Stan口吻平淡地解釋，顯然早已習慣Cartman的神經質。  
Kyle噗哧一聲笑了。Stan回過頭望向他，他們對視了一陣，Stan才臉頰泛紅地別開頭。  
他向Kyle解釋公司的業務流程、經營方針與主要客群，它們目前需要的職位為何，並實際調出完成的範例給Kyle參考。解說完畢後，Stan帶著Kyle參觀建築內的各個設施，公司規模不大，不出半小時就繞完了整間公司。唯一讓Kyle納悶的是明明是合股對象，Cartman有著一間獨立辦公室，Stan卻在外頭與其他職員一起工作。  
Stan笑了笑，解釋初建公司時Cartman就強烈要求個人辦公室來保持隱私，相較之下不怎麼在乎這點，和職員也處的不錯的他，公司擴大之後也沒想要求這些。  
解釋完大大小小的事務後，Stan一看錶，發現時間已近中午。不等Kyle開口，他就已招呼著他一起吃中餐。  
帶著Kyle離開了公司，Stan領著他到距離一個街區，Kyle熟到不能再熟的塔可連鎖店。  
他在櫃檯點完三份塔可，拿著號碼牌走到紅色沙發座位上時，Stan早就連啤酒都幫他從吧檯捎來了。  
Kyle沒說什麼，只是接過啤酒杯。  
「你們公司，清一色是Beta跟Omega吧。」他在塔可上淋上辣醬，說。  
「面試都是Cartman負責的，不知為何最後就變成這樣了。」Stan輕哼，回答。  
「畢竟他還是個Omega，介意這種事情也正常。」  
Stan盯著他。  
「那不過是偏見。」  
「你真這麼想？不怕我把公司搞得一團糟？」  
「都什麼年代了──」Stan笑了起來，彷彿想說現今又不是沒有抑制劑，人們得隔離分區生活的年代。「更何況，我可是半個老闆，我說了算。」  
Kyle低下頭，將捏緊的塔可塞進嘴裡，一面思考著要怎麼面對現今的狀態。  
Stan毫無掩飾的殷勤讓他難以招架，那極力想挽留他的意圖論誰都能一眼看穿，而且這與工作毫無關係，Stan純粹就是希望他留下來。問題是，他想留下來嗎？咬下第二份塔可，Kyle鮮明感受到與理智背道而馳的動搖。  
「……有試用期嗎？」他吞下籃子裡的最後一份塔可，擦了擦嘴，說。  
訝異在Stan的臉上展開，Kyle才意識到Stan並沒有期待他會答應，但那訝異很快地化為一張燦爛的笑臉。  
事後，他仔細思索著自己為什麼當時如此動搖，即便那決定非常不明智，或許他只是想激怒Cartman，或許他只是不忍拒絕Stan，也或許，他只是不想承認他打從心底冀望他們還有機會複合。

Beta與Omega總說當Alpha事件簡單的事。  
雖然生自一個Alpha比例佔了3/4的家庭，這觀點從小到大他都不曾少聽見過，但直到覺醒之後，Kyle才明白看似簡單的事情可以很複雜。但這種話若出自Alpha之口，觀感上就顯得可笑了。  
進入公司的一週內，Kyle就深刻回憶起覺醒時感受到的緊繃情緒，在一個長期缺乏Alpha存在的工作環境裡，細微的瑣事都會引起過度反應。  
時間一長，Kyle似乎也開始明白為何Cartman老窩在辦公室裡，卻總不忘朝他大呼小叫的理由。他被錄取的職位只是普通職員，但他的信息素顯然不是這麼決定的，定期匯報與會議中，每回他做出發言，其他職員就會露出困惑的神情做出退讓，或是毫無根據大肆推舉他的建議。這些明顯出自於本能大於理性判斷的反應讓他非常頭痛，彷彿他只是打著Alpha的身份就已被默認為領導階級，更不用說他在辦公室的一舉一動彷彿都被監視著。  
Cartman的焦躁度變得變本加厲，每回經過他的辦公室，Kyle都能感覺到他的怒火穿過玻璃窗噴濺在他身上。雖然這相較A占多數比例的工作環境要來的輕鬆，他毋須無時無刻因辦公室內的競爭意識感到精神緊繃。  
對於Cartman的不滿，Stan依然一副不以為然的平淡態度，在得知Kyle通勤上班時，還極力建議Kyle與他合租。  
身為前戀人，Kyle差點當著Stan的面問出「你怎麼不嫌尷尬」，但開出各種省錢、便捷與便利條件的Stan明顯的不放在心上，持續了三天的密集遊說後，最後Kyle還是軟化下來答應了。  
於是，那週末在Stan快手快腳的協助下，他就這麼搬到了科羅拉多泉。  
Stan的公寓散發著Beta乾淨的特質，鐵灰色與海軍藍中性基調的極簡擺設裡，不帶半絲過剩的信息素氣味，而是充斥著雪一般的透明感，這乾淨的氣息瞬間就放鬆下來。他在覺醒之後，除了自家就不曾再和其他人同住過。  
無論是A或是O，個體對信息素的敏感度很取決於體質與個性，他對氣味並不算敏感，但問題在於個性。他和母親Sheila直來直往的個性太相似，情緒激動起來就容易無意識過度釋放信息素，學生時代經常因為這樣，直接就跟其他A掄拳幹架，再滿身是傷的回家。  
雖然隨著年紀增長，這種狀態已經越來越少發生，但要無時無刻控制情緒，仍是件非常疲累的事。  
他的行李不多，兩個人七手八腳單趟就搬運完畢了。  
Stan的公寓裡還有間空房，上個室友換工作搬走後，他就沒有再徵新室友了，Kyle推測Stan或許是嫌麻煩，一個人住清閒的多。整頓完房間，匆匆採買了些居家用品，傍晚Stan訂了披薩，他們就窩在電視機前用Stan庫存的盧卡斯《星際大戰》六部曲消磨時間。  
自孩提時代起，Stan就打從心底地熱愛著老電影，他們來來回回不知舉辦了多少次電影馬拉松，對那些Stan鍾情的電影情節與細節，Kyle早能倒背如流，他對電影本身並沒有太多特殊情感，但每回Stan都看得津津有味，他也就總是心不在焉地陪在一旁。  
這也是以前的事情了，他打了個哈欠，轉過頭，Stan依然神采奕奕地專注在電影畫面上，賞金獵人波巴費特正在與路克纏鬥，波巴費特一個不慎被甩了出去，一路滾入沙蟲的口器裡。  
他對電影的記憶停留在這一幕，隨後戛然截斷了。  
下一刻他眨著眼回覆意識時，客廳已是一片昏暗。  
稍微挪動了身體，他疑惑地盯著陌生的天花板片刻，才察覺自己正躺在沙發上，貌似是在電影播放的中途就睡著了。Stan沒叫醒他，只是替他加了一條被子，還留了夜燈防止他半夜醒來看不清任何東西。  
Kyle從沙發上起身，拾起桌面上的手機檢查時間，螢幕上顯示已過了凌晨四點。  
他環視周圍依舊顯得陌生的客廳，昏暗的光線下，沉默更顯得疏離與寂寥，起身，他走到大電視櫃前，瀏覽一張張擺放整齊的電影、遊戲光碟與幾本工具書與家犬百科圖鑑。  
在那整齊歸納的光碟區角落，塞著一只黑色紙盒，尺寸小的不像收納盒，突兀地像是歸類錯誤才誤放在那裏似的。他打開紙盒，裡頭散著數個無標示的USB，既然歸類在電視櫃，他猜想裡頭應該也是影片，好奇心作祟之下，他將USB插進電視的USB接口裡，用遙控選取撥放。  
畫面從螢幕上跳出來時，Kyle愣了一下，從裏頭的佈景與風格，他瞬間明白那盒USB裡存的全是色情片。他們以前也一起看過色情片，對Stan對這也建立起蒐藏系統他並不意外，但隨著影片的進度發展，Kyle開始迷惑起來，畫面的內容看來異常熟悉──這是部AO片，他曾在Ike私藏的資料夾裡見過。  
Kyle回望向那只黑盒子，有些猶豫，最後卻還是將裏頭的USB全數掏出，一部部快速瀏覽起來，雖然偶爾會跳出OO片，但裡頭幾乎清一色是AO與BO片。他對Stan的喜好不陌生，但全部掃過一輪後，還是禁不住蹙眉，身為一個A，這些色情片的本意應該是讓他感到生理興奮，但當下他感到的卻是沮喪。他把USB塞回盒子裡，取回第一部AO片，繼續用電視播放。  
他對這部片印象深刻，純粹是因為Ike喜歡。兄弟倆都是A，也不少互相推薦，雖然他的品味Ike部怎麼領情，泰半是他對廣大的色情片市場主流裡並沒有真正的固定喜好，而是亂槍打鳥，解決性慾為主的隨便挑著看。但對AO片的內容他還是很清楚的，色情片沒有劇情可言，畫面的呈現機本就是兩個主角被對方的信息素搞得情迷意亂，愛撫之後一發不可收拾，相互交纏一直到A在O體內形成結，O幾乎失神後才會結束。  
不知從何時開始，這種畫面對他來說漸漸失去了吸引力，如同在現實生活中他曾經交往或發生過關係的那些O們，倒不是他對O的信息素毫無反應，標記的慾望依然會在發情期支配他，但在那慾望裡頭他卻只能感到抽離。  
畫面上的A與O已經開始在床上忙碌起來，A掰開O的雙腿，粗暴地進入O的體內，鏡頭開始在O痛苦與喜悅參半的表情與他們生殖器交合的部位來回切換，即使是靜音模式撥放，也不難想像實際上影片內的聲音有多激烈。  
Kyle盯著畫面，意識卻是走神的，上頭交纏的身影對他來說只是兩團攪在一起的色塊，不帶任何意義。  
身後突然一聲巨響，他回過神，看見穿著睡衣的Stan已經衝到沙發旁一把抓起遙控，將電視關掉。  
「怎麼回事你──」Stan倏地回過頭，結結巴巴地似乎想說些什麼，但連昏黃的光線都無法掩飾他通紅的臉。  
「啊，這部，Ike也有呢。」Kyle平淡地回答。  
Stan愣了一下，顯然因他的回應而訊息超載，有些混亂。  
「等，等等，不對啊，你為什麼半夜在看這──你又是怎麼發現我的──你又是怎麼發現這些片的！？」  
「不好意思啊。」Kyle起身，拍了拍Stan的肩。「下次可得藏好些，要是以後也這麼簡單就被你的對象發現不就尷尬了。」  
見Stan還在原地發楞，Kyle收起被單，逕自走回自己的房間去了。

出乎意料之外的，Cartman對他的態度隨著工時累積變得緩和許多。  
他不知道是因為公司業績明顯提升，或者是Cartman預見他的律師執照解凍後就未離開，總之，Cartman現今除了在辦公室內噴滿濃濃的信息素抑制噴霧外，選擇對他視若無睹。  
某種程度來說這十分值得慶幸，Kyle可也沒想嗅見他那水牛城辣醬混著奶油馬鈴薯味的詭異油膩信息素。想像會存在著因為這種味道而發情的A，Kyle就一陣惡寒。  
但辦公室內令他意外的不只是Cartman，開始習慣他存在的同事們也顯得放鬆許多，起先Stan還會從隔板裡抬起頭觀察他們小心翼翼上前攀談的舉動，很快地，主動找他閒聊的人也多了起來。  
隨著人數開始增多，態度也越顯積極，Kyle開始終於開始意識到有什麼不對勁了。  
每天在他辦公桌旁打轉，無所不用其極展開話題，甚至連趁他不注意偷摸他一把的狀態層出不窮。先不說這嚴重干擾了他的工作狀態，一天到晚總有複數信息素在周圍打轉試圖勾起注意力也讓他非常頭痛，身為一個Alpha他不好當面點名Omega的追求，畢竟這種話題處理不當就能被曲解成性騷擾。除了在背包裡多丟幾隻抑制劑，他實在也想不出有什麼辦法能解決這個狀態，和Cartman要求私人辦公室想必只是自討苦吃，和Stan討論更是連想都不用想。  
一天下午，他好不容易逃脫了糾纏，躲進休息室裡沖咖啡，還不出五分鐘又被新走進休息室的同事纏上，他好不容易說服了幾位離開，最後一名卻說什麼也不走。  
找了個藉口打算開溜，沒想到對方卻攔著他直接貼上來了，那瞬間他赫然被對方身上散發的濃厚信息素震驚住了，那很明顯的是發情的前兆。Kyle即刻感到一股熱意開始從體內往全身衝，他連忙尷尬地想將對方推開，但後者卻一把接過他的手，讓他的指貼上他後頸的腺體磨蹭。  
Kyle順時像被燙傷似的猛然將手抽回，朝後急退，撞上身後的咖啡機，咖啡壺被他的手肘撞飛在地，碎了一片。  
有幸地這騷動引起了其他人的注意，前來查看的人也是一怔，急忙退出休息室叫人去了，不出幾秒，Stan和另一位同事匆匆趕來休息室。  
眼前的狀況也讓他們也愣了愣，見那Omega還沒回過神，正直往Kyle身上蹭，連忙上前拉開他。急忙取回抑制劑，Stan立刻就朝對方身上扎了一針，Kyle藉機退至牆角，一時尷尬地不知該如何是好。  
Stan望了他一眼，沒說什麼，攙扶起那名還昏昏沉沉的Omega，要他早退回家休息。  
Kyle僵直在角落一陣，在身上蔓延的熱氣還沒散去，Cartman與其餘員工聞風湧進辦公室時，他毫無猶豫便直接釋放信息素命令他們離開，匆匆離開了公司。  
他在外頭枯待了半小時都沒敢回公司，生怕剛才的意外會連鎖效應連帶使其他Omega也同時發情，光想像那樣密閉式的開放空間充斥著大量信息素，Kyle就感到恐懼。  
他正恐慌著盤算接下來該如何是好時，Stan回來了。  
「你先回家吧，剩下的我和Cartman會處理。」Stan苦笑著，朝他輕聲說。  
Kyle不發一語，只是點了點頭，轉身就頭也不回地朝停車場走去。  
回到車上，他躺在駕駛座上發楞，突然覺得哽咽。  
Stan看他的眼神，正是他們昔日分手前夕那幾個月裡，他每天都能在他臉上看見的，又是苦澀又是冷漠的神情。  
學生時代剛覺醒的日子非常難熬，當時他和所有剛面臨覺醒的青少年一樣，對如何控制信息素毫無概念，濃縮並交織著無數信息素的校園生活簡直就是活生生的地獄。那種身體被信息素牽著鼻子走，逼迫著Omega臣服，無意識引起相互發情，要不和Alpha起激烈衝突的狀態實在太頻繁，無論是自我克制標記的慾望，或是從競爭狀況裡抽離對他來說都非常困難。  
每回這種情況發生，Stan臉上就會浮出那張受傷的神情，他們彼此都意識到信息素不可抗力的在撕裂他們的關係。他不是一次希望自己生為其他族群，這樣即使覺醒，他們或許還能繼續在一起。  
他主動提出分手，是因為他知道他們彼此都對這越漸失控的狀態感到無能為力。  
他提出分手，是因為他無法忍受再看見Stan那苦澀的眼神。

他沒回Stan的公寓，隨便找了間廉價旅館就草草住下了。  
那晚他的手機不斷震動，收件夾被Stan傳來的簡訊塞滿，他提不起勁點開，只是平躺在床上，嗅床單上陌生的肥皂味，盯著發黃的廉價燈罩發呆。  
他嘗試做個趁職的Alpha，也不是沒和Omega睡過，但即使在與對方身體交合的時刻，他總感到一陣空虛，性愛激情後的快感只讓他解脫，卻不曾快樂。即使有能力標記，那能力對他來說卻只是負擔，再那之後，與他發生一夜情的對象總無意識被Beta佔據，他終於明白，打從心底他還沒有捨棄對Stan的感覺。  
至今他還能只是想像Stan的指間滑過他的肌膚，就全身發燙，他還是想念Stan進入體內時那緊繃、灼痛、興奮的讓他全身顫抖的感覺。  
他從未想成為過狼群首領，他只想為Stan展開自己。

翌日早晨，隨便用簡訊向Cartman請了病假，他直接回了Stan的公寓。  
才剛進門，就發現Stan抱胸坐在沙發上，像沉思著什麼似地瞪視著關閉的電視螢幕。Kyle剛推門進來，他就回過頭望向他。  
「不去上班好嗎？」既然已被發現，Kyle也不好無視對方，於是隨口問。  
「你也沒打算去公司不是嗎？」Stan平靜地回答，他的雙眼積著深深的暗沉，看來是一晚沒睡。  
「我可是請了病假。」  
「你為什麼躲著我？」  
「少臭美了。我不去公司跟你有什麼關係？」  
「那你為什麼不接我電話，不回簡訊，也不回來。」  
Kyle吸了口氣，冷冷地說。  
「我不過在你公司當了幾個月的職員，現在你就成了我的監護人？」  
Stan瑟縮了一下，眼神卻沒有退讓。  
「我不想繼續待在這裡。」Kyle冷漠地拋下這句話，轉頭就朝房間走。  
他從衣櫃裡拖出行李箱與紙箱，深吸了口氣，開始把為數不多的行李掃進裡頭。  
「等等，我話還沒說完，你在幹什麼！」  
Stan跟了進來，一把抓住他的手，阻止他打包。  
「如果你覺得工作環境很困難，大不了我幫你清個辦公室，或者──如果你想遠程工作，為什麼不跟我先說一聲──」  
「然後你就不用擔心我和你的同事再搞上嗎？」  
Stan停頓，抿唇，看似被他激怒，卻又努力克制著情緒。  
「那是你的自由，如果是你的期望的話，我也不會說什麼。」  
一股強烈的刺痛與憤怒同時湧上Kyle的胸口。  
「你以為我真的喜歡那種狀況嗎！？」  
「要是你真的不情願，怎麼可能傻站在那裡什麼都不做。」Stan吸了吸鼻子，不悅地回答。  
「所以這是我的錯嗎──！？」Kyle厲聲吼道，彷彿理智斷了線。  
「對你們Alpha來說本來就很容易，誰能逼你們做你們不想做的事情。」  
Kyle粗暴地掙脫Stan的手，怒不可遏地將行李箱砸上，拉著行李就快步衝向大門。  
但Stan見狀立刻擋在門前，不讓他通過。  
「你讓開！」  
Stan沒說話，只是全身發顫，似乎在抵抗著不在Kyle全面爆發的憤怒下屈服。  
「讓開啊你這王八蛋！！」Kyle再度吼道。  
Stan別開頭，不敢直視Kyle，卻仍死檔在門口不願退開。  
Kyle一把揪住Stan的領口，要將他攆開，卻在Stan極力的反抗下兩個人踉蹌地斜撞上門框，怒不可遏的接著就是舉拳要往Stan臉上揍。  
「你從沒相信過我──」Kyle見Stan已經閉起眼準備接下來的衝擊，懸在空中的拳停住了，他吸著鼻子，聲音無法控制地哽咽起來。「你如果不相信我，為什麼還要讓我有所期待──」  
他還想說些什麼，卻控制不住淚水奪眶而出，滾燙的淚水不斷從他的面頰上滑落，將他的話語掐的破碎。  
Stan愣住了，他似乎喪失了行動與語言的能力，只是僵直地站在門前，望著Kyle站在面前哭得泣不成聲。  
「我……我還喜歡你。」  
沉默了許久，Stan終於擠出話來。  
「誰看不出來啊白癡。」Kyle啜泣著。  
Stan小心翼翼地伸出僵硬的手，將Kyle環抱住，後者在他的手臂間顫抖，垂下的頭靠在他肩上，將他的上衣浸濕了。  
「像你條件這麼好的Alpha，怎麼可能還會想和我這種半調子的Beta在一起。我只是一廂情願的吃醋──」Stan的口吻苦澀。  
「你憑什麼擅自決定我的意願。」Kyle一把將他推開，不滿的嗓音裡還夾著泣音。  
「明明你的選擇就很多……」  
「當初說好要標記我的人是你吧！」Kyle悻悻然地說。  
「說的也是呢。」Stan抿唇，似乎想笑，卻又有些無奈。「對不起我沒能標記你。」  
「嗯。」Kyle將臉上的淚水抹掉。  
「現在還來得及嗎？」Stan前傾，在Kyle的耳邊低聲問。  
「別讓我繼續等了。」Kyle低頭吻了Stan。  
將環抱住Kyle的手緊縮了些，Stan回吻他，Kyle也用雙手還住Stan的肩，僅是相擁這簡單地讓身體緊密相貼的動作，Stan就察覺Kyle身體的溫度升了一截。  
「驚訝？」Kyle的唇貼在Stan的頰邊。「你一定猜不到我有多想和你做愛。」  
Stan的臉倏地刷紅了，覺醒後他們就沒再發生過肢體上的親密接觸，一方面是覺醒後伴隨的壓力讓Kyle心力憔悴，另一方面Stan的不安也使他卻步不前，但Stan可沒因此忘記他們發生關係時的任何細節。  
「我發誓，如果有任何人再想碰你──」  
Kyle喀喀笑了起來，他話才剛說完，Stan就勃起了。他們親吻著，轉移到他的床上，他們褪下衣物，甩在地上。Stan將他撲倒在身下，不斷親吻著。  
Kyle的手貼在Stan的前胸上，而Stan的手則在他的腰側，腹，與鼠蹊部遊走著，肌膚赤裸摸擦的搔癢感讓Kyle閉起了眼，手心散發的熱度電流般扎著，使他的身體微微發顫。他將雙腿扣在Stan腰上，攬起Stan貼在他腿側的陰莖連同自己的一起摩擦。Stan皺起眉頭，悶哼著，卻沒有停止親吻他。  
隨著他的手勢加快，他們的喘息聲急促地交融為一，一次輕顫後同時釋放在他的手心裡。  
Stan停頓下來，跪在他身前，神情看來有些恍惚。  
「怎麼？」Kyle伸出雙手，要Stan重新回到他身邊。  
「太不真實了。」Stan輕嘆，Kyle的手還黏糊糊的，但Stan顯然不在乎這點，直接握住他的手。  
「心臟受不了了？」Kyle挑眉，調侃他。  
「倒也不是，你確定還要繼續？」Stan低頭，輕吻Kyle的唇。  
「你再反悔我真的要揍人了喔。」Kyle瞪著Stan。  
「饒了我吧。」Stan莞爾，爬下床，離開房間。  
Kyle獨自躺在床上，聽著Stan的步伐一路延伸進寢室，抽屜被拉開，重新推上，步伐又重新朝他接近。他瞇起眼，貼在床單上的身體還在發熱，那平穩的腳步聲讓他又是興奮又是忐忑。他彷彿明白了Stan所感受到的飄然感，好像恬美突然有了形狀，失散了多年終於在體內又重新孵育成形似的。  
Stan回來時手上多了保險套與潤滑劑，他爬上床，不疾不徐地親吻Kyle的臉頰。  
「還以為你要逃走了。」Kyle攀上他的頸。  
「差不多。我可不知道行不行得通。」  
「試看看？」  
Stan微笑，將Kyle從床上扶起，讓Kyle攀著他身體微傾地跨坐在自己腿上，倒出潤滑劑，將指輕輕推進Kyle體內。Kyle發出一聲悶哼，蹙眉，Stan謹慎地觀察著他的表情，時而放緩動作。  
Kyle知道覺醒後他的發育方向會與B與O顯著地不同，但在Stan逐漸增加手指的數量時，他才從體內的壓迫感深刻感到生理結構差異的壓力，比起青少年時的柔軟與彈性，身體現今只剩下緊繃，幾乎完全感覺不到潤滑劑的存在。  
似乎也從他環繞在身上的力道加重察覺到這點，Stan沒有緊迫盯人，而是耐心地等待他適應，他不知道那適應到底花了多漫長的時間，幾次他伸手想幫Stan在等待的時間裡打出來，卻被Stan拒絕了，而痛楚變得鮮明或難耐的時刻Stan就會探過頭吻他。  
最後Stan終於進入他身體的時刻，Kyle只感到一陣強烈的痛楚重擊上身。他退化的生殖孔太淺，交合的瞬間緊密的連掙扎的餘地都沒有，那壓倒性的疼痛伴隨著的是死死箝制住他們的錯亂的快感，迫使他立刻湧出淚水。Stan爆了粗口，顯然也沒好受多少，他拉出保險套時Kyle才發現早就忍耐已久的Stan當下就射了。  
Stan重新讓他躺回床上，第二次探進Kyle體內時相較來說要來的順利，卻沒有停止他的身體本能抗拒Stan進入，收縮造成的鮮明摩擦還是讓Kyle不斷嗚咽。被壓迫的厲害的Stan也沒能更進一步做些什麼，只是靠著Kyle急促地喘息。  
見Stan那艱難的模樣，Kyle帶著哭腔笑了出來。  
抬起頭，Stan狐疑地望著他。  
「你記得我們第一次做的時候也是這樣嗎？只是開頭就像跑了鐵人三項一樣。」  
Stan跟著笑了。  
「怎麼可能忘記，你還揍我說以後打死都不幹這種蠢事了，有夠難搞。」  
他輕微地挪動身軀，原本還想回嘴的Kyle，在Stan越擒越緊的姿態下，除了呻吟其餘什麼聲音都發不出了。

Kyle半坐在Stan的辦公桌上和他討論案子時，隔著玻璃窗Cartman瞪大雙眼，露出一副不可理喻的神情。或許打從心底Cartman也沒想過他們還會復合，畢竟，照Stan的描述，照條件來說，法學院畢業，身材高瘦，樣貌乾淨又能幹的他在Omega圈內算得上是難得一見的搶手貨。  
條件算什麼，那是你還沒在職場上看過Alpha搶配偶是什麼德行。Kyle挑眉，冷冷地反駁。  
Stan沒說什麼，只是傻笑了笑。  
雖然對他而言很難聞見，但他知道Kyle的信息素也是罕見的氣味，即使每回嗅見這味道時，都是本能畏懼並屈服的時刻，那正像爐營地夜晚升起的暖火，混著木香焚燒時的溫暖氣味依然讓他印象深刻。而他也沒打算告訴Kyle，他們做愛時他能嗅見Kyle全身上下都散發著這氣息，跨越恐懼才能抱得心上人是滿足他英雄情節的微小秘密。  
Kyle從他桌上收走整頓好的報表資料夾，腳才落地一隻踩著亮皮平底鞋的腳就踩向他面前。  
「啊啊啊。」Stan從桌面上抓起一隻快遞海報桶，一手攔腰將Kyle拉到他身旁，一手隔空捅向走上前的職員。  
「不好意思啊，這Alpha是我的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想寫ABO，但總沒有什麼好題材，突然有了這樣的點子就寫下來了。  
> 原想著應該是千字故事，不知不覺又破了萬(雖然沒很多)，還不知不覺發展成老套的愛情故事。  
> 一面想著這故事好老套好無聊啊，一面默默寫到了結尾。  
> 想想算了，雖然老梗，自耕糖也有自耕的樂趣。


End file.
